1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to a stapling device for the stapling of sheets arranged in stacks, and more particularly to a stapling device comprising a driver unit for driving a staple into a sheet stack from one side and a clincher unit for folding the ends of the staples on the other side of the sheet stack, which clincher unit includes two similar, pivotally mounted and oppositely movable bending elements.
2. Background Art
DE-OS 40 20 355 discloses a stapling device which comprises a clincher unit with bending elements for folding and clinching the ends of a staple driven through a sheet stack. The bending elements of this known stapling device are actuated by a pushrod whose straight end face running parallel to the plane of the sheet stack engages the bending elements such that they slide along the end face of the pushrod.